Balada Big Family : Islami
by Bosondeicus
Summary: "—kepala Arya Panangsang itu benar-benar digunakan untuk keset oleh Nyi Ratu Kalinyamat, dan darahnya digunakan untuk keramas. Setelah puas, kepala Arya Panangsang dibuang ke sebuah kolam yang terdapat di Desa Mantingan…."/Kediri ingat dengan sangat jelas, saat kabar Demak runtuh dan muncul kerajaan baru bernama Kerajaan Mataram Islam di tahun 1586-/Repost/OC/Kerajaan AU.


#

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

Balada Big Family Edisi Islami © Bosondeicus

Rated: T

Genre: Family, Humor, Angst.

Warning: Historical fic yang dipertanyakan keabsahannya, typo(s), deskripsi merdeka, alur maju mundur cantik, mungkin OOC tapi charanya kan OC semua ya… OC male Indonesia, OC kerajaan-kerajaan Indonesia, banyak flashback yang bikin baper chara, deskripsi merajalela, Oneshot, dan semua kekurangan lainnya. Benda ini jauh dari kata sempurna.

A/N: Anggap aja mereka tetep idup kayak Prussia meskipun kerajaan mereka tinggal sejarah. Ah, namanya juga fanfic. #dibalang

Oke, enjoy reading teman-temin 8D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

 **[Puasa sudah dekat]**

"Sebentar lagi bulan puasa."

"Iya, kalian sudah membayar qadha

kalian?"

"… kita tidak haid seperti Kalingga lho ya."

"Yah, maksudku selain karena 'itu'."

"Dari mana kau tahu puasa sebentar lagi? Memang tahun ini puasa mulai tanggal berapa?"

"Seperti biasa. Tanggal 1 Ramadhan."

"… dia ngelawak."

"Sudahlah."

"Tumben Banten tidak berkomentar panjang."

"Aku sedang tidak mood ngomong."

"Kalingga menghiraukannya lagi dan lebih memilih meneriaki Sriwijaya, jadi Banten tidak seheboh biasanya."

"Lah, bukannya yang suka sama Kalingga itu Kalinyamat saja?"

"Indra, bicara lagi dan kau akan kehilangan lidahmu."

"…maaf."

Cirebon menggaruk pipinya bingung. "Jadi? Sebenarnya kita berkumpul seperti ini tujuannya apa, sih?"

Hening.

"Ternyata iklan sirup itu sudah muncul."

Semuanya ber-ah pelan dan mengangguk.

"Sebentar lagi benar-benar bulan puasa." Kata Inderapura mewakili isi pikiran semuanya, kecuali Aceh yang tidak lama setelah mendengar ucapannya langsung mendepak kepalanya dengan sorban.

"Menentukan hari pertama bulan Ramadhan itu berdasarkan hilal, bukan iklan sirup!"

"Iya iya!"

 **[Seperti Sinetron]**

"Sejarah Mataram itu seperti sinetron ya." Inderapura berkata, setelah memastikan orang yang akan ia bicarakan tidak ada di sekitar sini ia melanjutkan perkatannya. "Kan, ya?"

"Menggosipkan orang lain itu dosa," kata Aceh memberitahu, Inderapura memanyunkan bibirnya. "Lagi pula kau ini laki-laki, kan? Kenapa hobimu seperti perempuan sih?"

"Kau setuju kan, Cirebon?" tanya Inderapura mengabaikkan Aceh.

"KAU DENGAR AKU TIDAK, HAH?" bentak Aceh, Inderapura memeletkan lidahnya. Aceh mengacungkan pecutnya dan Inderapura segera bersembunyi di balik tubuh tinggi Demak. Sang Serambi Mekah mendengus kesal dan menyimpan kembali cambuknya.

Jangan tanya kenapa dia bisa memegang cambuk.

Cirebon menggosok dagunya, berpikir. "Hm, mungkin?"

Inderapura menghela napas. 'Percuma meminta pendapat orang cuek sepertinya.'

Demak membalik korannya. "Aku setuju dengan Indra sih," katanya, Inderapura langsung tersenyum lebar. "Dulu saat aku jatuh dan Mataram menggantikanku, ada dua kerajaan Hindu-Buddha yang mendatanginya dan berkata tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Medang."

Inderapura mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu lalu?"

"Mataram tidak mengingat mereka, dan kau tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya."

Indera pura mengangguk lagi. "Tuh, kan. Sinetronable(?) sekali."

"Memang kenapa kalau kehidupan Mataram seperti sinetron?" Aceh bertanya dengan nada songong. "Bukan urusanmu, kan?"

"Dia kenapa, sih?"

"Kusunat kau sampai habis."

"Kenapa kau hobi mengancam orang sih…."

"Sesukaku lah." Kata Aceh lalu pergi dari sana.

Inderapura mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada punggung Aceh. Aceh berhenti berjalan dan menoleh padanya untuk memberinya tatapan setajam celurit Putra, Inderapura refleks berbalik dan pura-pura ngobrol dengan Cirebon.

 **[Sahabat]**

"Jadi ini Demak yang menjatuhkan Majapahit?"

Demak mengangguk.

"Kerajaan Islam pertama di Jawa?"

Kembali mengangguk.

"Yang letaknya di tepi pantai Utara Jawa?"

Lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Yang menjadi pusat penyebaran Islam di Jawa?"

Masih mengangguk.

"Yang berhasil menduduki Singhasari?"

Tetap mengangguk.

"Perkenalkan, aku Sriwijaya. Karena kau sudah membuatku senang dengan membuat orang-orang itu mengalami patah tulang, aku akan memberimu hadiah." Pria berambut panjang yang diikat rendah itu menjeda kalimatnya. "Kau mau apa? Emas? Berlian? Permata? Atau malah batu akik? Bilang padaku, mulai saat ini aku adalah sahabatmu."

Sriwijaya menepuk-nepuk bahu Demak yang menatapnya aneh. Entah akan seperti apa respon pria berambut panjang itu kalau tahu bahwa Demak itu cukup dekat dengan Mataram.

Ya, sebaiknya dia tidak tahu.

 **[Nama]**

"Demek—"

"Anak tidak tahu sopan santun ini minta disunat ya? Hahaha. Kemari kau. Aku Kesultanan Demak dengan senang hati akan menyunatmu sampai batangmu habis."

.

"Nama lain Aceh itu Surabi Mekah—"

"SERAMBI MEKAH, BOCAH, SERAMBI BUKAN SURABI."

"Iya maaf."

.

"Kalimayat—"

"Kau pilih. Mau kudorong ke kandang Biawak atau kukurung dengan Komodo?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

.

"Kalimerah~ Kalimerah~ Kalimerah Kalimerah ya Athena~"

"Indra."

"Maaf, hehe."

.

"Balaram—"

"Mataram nak."

"… Mataram tidak meneriakiku saat aku salah menyebutkan namanya," suara terisak. "Anda baik sekali."

"Yah, aku sudah terbiasa soalnya. Hahaha."

"Sepertinya hidupmu sulit ya."

"Indra," Mataram tersenyum. Inderapura menelan ludah gugup.

 **[Aceh mah memang begitu]**

"Heh, bangun bangun bangun! Cepat bangun! Waktunya sahur!" Aceh menggedor satu persatu pintu kamar kerajaan Islam yang ia lewati sambil meneriakan kalimat yang sama berulang-ulang. Bisa didengar sahutan-sahutan tidak ikhlas atas respon terhadap kelakuan Aceh, tapi Serambi Mekah itu tidak memperdulikannya.

Satu persatu pintu yang tadinya digedor Aceh mulai terbuka. Lalu semua kerajaan Islam kecuali Aceh, Mataram, Demak, Kalinyamat dan Samudera Pasai keluar dari kamar masing-masing dengan wajah mengantuk. Mereka melirik Aceh dengan kesal.

"Sekarang hari pertama puasa, ya?" tanya Cirebon sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Ia menaikkan posisi sarungnya yang melorot. Matanya merem melek dan ia menguap. "Duh, malas sahur…." Bisiknya. Inderapura mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau Aceh mendengar kalian, dia tidak akan memberi kalian jatah sahur lho." Demak mengingatkan, pria tinggi yang memiliki janggut dan memiliki visual seperti bapak-bapak beranak dua itu mendorong mereka berdua ke lantai bawah. Cirebon dan Inderapura menurut sambil cemberut. "Ayo sahur bersama yang lain, imsak tinggal 10 menit lagi. Sudah bagus Aceh mau membangunkan kalian."

"Biasanya Mataram yang membangunkan kami, kenapa tahun ini Aceh?" Cirebon bertanya. Demak tersenyum kebapakan.

"Mataram sedang kurang sehat, dia sudah sahur tapi Aceh menyuruhnya untuk kembali tidur." Jawabnya. Cirebon mengangguk cuek lalu segera turun untuk sahur.

Inderapura diam-diam tersenyum mendengar perkataan Demak. Aceh _mah_ memang begitu.

 **[Baperan]**

Kalinyamat memperhatikan lukisan Retna Kencana yang digantung di kamarnya. Sambil duduk dan menyilangkan kaki kanan di atas kaki kirinya. Matanya belum lepas dari wajah ayu bosnya, ia sudah seperti itu sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Ia duduk sepenuhnya menyender ke kursi kayu asli Jepara. Kepalanya miring ke kanan, dan salah satu tangannya menahan kepalanya sedemikian rupa. Ia masih seperti biasanya. Kacamata tanpa framenya masih ia pakai. Mata hitamnya terus memperhatikan wajah bosnya.

Retna Kencana, Ratu Kalinyamat. Perempuan pemberani yang dengan dagu terangkat bangga ia akui sebagai bos dan orang yang ia percaya untuk memimpinnya. Anak salah satu bos Demak yang terkenal di kalangan Portugis karena perempuan itu sangat membenci mereka.

Entah kenapa Kalinyamat merasa rindu pada bosnya itu.

 _"Retna, sampai kapan kau akan bertapa?"_

 _"Sampai aku bisa berkeset di kepala Arya Panangsang."_

 _Pria itu menghela napas. Ia tahu perasaan perempuan itu sedang kacau setelah kematian suaminya, dan Kalinyamat sangat mengkhawatirkannya._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau melepaskan…."_

 _"Aku bersumpah akan tidak akan mengenakan pakaian sampai aku bisa berkeset di kepala bajingan itu."_

 _Mata Kalinyamat membulat._

 _"Jangan bodoh! Dari pada melakukan hal seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak berusaha saja untuk mengalahkan Arya Panangsang?"_

 _"Ini caraku berusaha," Retna menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Harapanku hanya Hadiwijaya."_

 _"Ratuku!"_

 _"Jangan menghalangiku, Kalinyamat."_

 _Kalinyamat menatap Retna frustasi. Perempuan itu mulai menutup matanya._

 _"Retna!"_

 _Retna langsung membuka matanya. Ia melirik Kalinyamat yang menatapnya memohon._

 _"Jangan sakiti dirimu…."_

 _Retna menghela napas. "Bunuh Arya panangsang. Hanya itu yang kumau."_

 _Kalinyamat melirik lukisan lain._

 _"Dulu kau kuanggap sebagai anakku, lalu kau tumbuh dan kuanggap sebagai adikku, kemudian kau terus tumbuh dan kuanggap kau seperti sahabatku." Retna tersenyum, ia mengusap pipi Kalinyamat dengan sayang. "Sekarang kau terlihat gagah dan sudah bisa melindungiku, waktu berjalan begitu cepat."_

 _Kalinyamat menyentuh tangan Retna lalu memejamkan mata. "Sudah sepantasnya aku melindungi orang yang sudah merawatku. Aku berhutang banyak padamu."_

 _Retna menggeleng. "Kau tahu aku melakukan semua itu karena kau sudah seperti keluargaku."_

 _"Banyak yang mengatakan itu, tapi tidak ada orang yang setulus kau."_

 _"Suatu hari aku akan pergi, kau harus belajar untuk mempercayai orang lain."_

 _Kalinyamat membuka matanya. Ia menatap Retna yang tersenyum keibuan._

 _"Akan datang hari di mana kau akan melupakan wajahku."_

 _"Aku akan melukis wajahmu sebanyak mungkin."_

 _"Ah, di lukisanmu aku terlihat jelek."_

 _Retna tersenyum. Kalinyamat memperhatikannya._

 _"Aku merasakannya, Kalinyamat," Retna berbisik. Kalinyamat menajamkan pendengarannya. "Aku merasakannya, kematianku."_

 _Kalinyamat diam._

 _"Aku titip semua peliharaanku dan tiga anak bandel itu," Retna tersenyum. Kalinyamat masih diam, dia tidak tersenyum sedikitpun. Melihatnya Retna jadi sedih. "Kumohon, jadilah kerajaan yang besar."_

Kalinyamat menghela napas.

"Apa kata Inderapura itu? Ah, ya, aku baper."

 **[Kawin]**

"—Saat Kesultanan Aceh melakukan ekspansi sampai wilayah Pariaman. Inderapura menghentikan ekspansi tersebut dengan menjalin persahabatan dengan Aceh melalui ikatan perkawinan—"

"APA? ACEH DAN INDRA PERNAH KAWIN?"

Aceh menyabet kepala Banten dengan sarung didekatnya. "Bicara apa kau, hah?"

"Penjelasan Cirebon itu penuh dengan keambiguan…," Banten nyengir ganteng. Aceh mendengus.

"Aku belum selesai tahu! Mereka memang menjalin persahabatan memalui perkawinan antara Raja Dewi dengan Sultan Firman Syah, tapi Aceh dan Indra tidak kawin!"

"Yah, padahal aku shipper mereka."

"Banten, barusan kau bilang apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Banten kembali nyengir ganteng.

 **[Saudara Jauh]**

"Kalinyamat itu…."

Demak melirik Inderapura yang bersuara, dua kerajaan Islam itu sedang menata ulang buku fikih dan Sejarah Kebudayaan Islam di perpustakaan Putra.

"Dia saudara jauhmu, ya?"

Demak meletakkan satu buku di rak paling atas. "Kita semua ini saudara, Indra."

"Maksudku bukan itu," Inderapura berkata gemas. "Bosnya punya hubungan darah dengan bosmu, kan?"

"Iya."

"Jadi kau dan Kalinyamat cukup dekat, kan?"

"Hm."

"Kalinyamat orangnya seperti apa?"

"Seperti itu."

"Lalu?" Inderapura menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu, ini terdengar seperti lirik lagu."

"Hm."

Inderapura menghela napasnya. "Aku tanya Mataram saja, deh."

Demak mengangkat kepalanya. "Jangan ganggu Mataram," katanya cepat, lalu menghela napas. "Baik, baik, akan aku ceritakan."

Inderapura nyengir.

 **[Aceh]**

"Kita krisis akhwat."

Aceh mendepak kepala Inderapura. "Akhwat yang bukan mukhrimmu hanya akan mengundang syahwat, baca Al-Qur'an sana!" bentaknya. Inderapura memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Dasar gila pahala."

"BARUSAN KAU BILANG APA?"

"Kemarin aku ngaji sampai mana ya~"

Aceh mendengus kesal. Matanya mengekori Inderapura yang naik ke lantai atas dan menghilang di belokan.

Jika Kerajaan Hindu-Buddha memiliki Kalingga, maka Kerajaan Islam memiliki Aceh. Dia pria tinggi yang selalu memakai pakaian sesuai syar'i(?) dan yang paling semangat kalau mendiskusikan Islam. Dia yang paling dekat dengan Arab, dan merupakan kerajaan islam kedua setelah Samudera Pasai.

Dia sangat fanatik terhadap agama yang ia anut, dan memiliki peraturan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Arab. Setelah kemerdekaan dia juga pernah berniat untuk memisahkan diri dari Indonesia, dan hal itu terjadi tidak hanya satu kali.

 _"Putra aku akan memerdekakan diriku."_

 _"Kau mau santet jenis apa?"_

 _"Tidak jadi."_

Itu yang pertama.

 _"Putra, kali ini aku akan benar-benar memisahkan diri."_

 _"Oh, kau mau aku membuat paku keluar dari perutmu atau kawat keluar dari matamu?"_

 _"… ah."_

Yak, seperti itu.

 **[Familiar]**

Kalinyamat membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, lalu menilai hasil pekerjaannya. Ia baru saja setengah jalan membuat lukisan Retna Kencana yang lain, kali ini ia mencoba melukis ratunya tanpa membawa senjata melainkan menggantinya dengan selendang berwarna merah semerah gula aren.

Kalinyamat bertanya-tanya di mana ia pernah melihat seorang perempuan berambut panjang dengan selendang merah gula aren?

"Rasanya lukisan ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang," Kalinyamat menutup lukisannya dengan kain putih dan memutuskan untuk istirahat dulu. "Seseorang, tapi bukan Retna." Gumamnya.

Kalinyamat mengangkat bahu dan beranjak dari ruangannya. Perutnya sudah berbunyi dan saat melihat jam tangan, jarum panjangnya sudah menunjuk angka satu. Itu berarti ia sudah melukis selama tiga jam.

Pria yang memakai kacamata itu turun ke lantai satu dan berjalan menuju dapur, kemudian ia melihat seorang perempuan sedang memasak sesuatu. Itu Kalingga.

"Ah, Kalinyamat? Kamu lihat Mataram?" Kalingga bertanya. Ia mencicipi sedikit masakannya, lalu mengerutkan dahi karena merasa masakannya kekurangan garam. "Dari tadi aku mencarinya, tapi tidak ketemu-ketemu."

Kalinyamat menggeleng, lalu mengambil sebutir apel dari dalam kulkas. Ia memperhatikan Kalingga yang membuatnya merasakan hal yang sama, rasanya ia teringat akan sesuatu saat melihat perempuan itu.

 _'Tapi apa, ya?'_

"Kau keberatan? Aku kurang suka diperhatikan seperti ini."

"Ah, maafkan aku."

Kalinyamat tersenyum tidak enak, sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau kebanyakan kerajaan Hindu-Buddha kurang menyukai kerajaan Islam sepertinya. Apalagi Majapahit yang memang tidak menyukai Demak yang membuatnya runtuh, atau Kediri dan Jenggala yang juga kurang menyukai Demak karena menganggapnya sudah mencuci otak Medang menjadi Mataram. Tapi untuk Kutai dan Tarumanegara yang cinta damai, rasanya mereka tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa tidak suka.

Kalingga mengangguk tanpa suara. Kemudian saat Kalinyamat pergi dari sana, perempuan itu melirik sebentar.

Hanya lirikan saja. Tidak berarti apa-apa.

Ketika Kalinyamat duduk di kursinya dan berniat untuk kembali melukis, ia tiba-tiba sadar. Selendang merah yang ia lukiskan itu mirip dengan selendang yang tadi dipakai oleh Kalingga.

"Kenapa aku baru ingat?"

 **[Nikung]**

"Aku tidak percaya," mengusap wajah dramatis. "Demak gitu-gitu pernah nikung pacar orang."

Mata membelalak. "Serius? Orang alim seperti dia pernah jadi PHO?"

Anggukan lemah seolah divonis menjomblo seumur hidup. "Iya."

"Siapa yang dia tikung memangnya?"

"Kau ingat Pajajaran dan Portugis?"

Anggukan dua kali.

"Mereka sempat menjalin hubungan di Malaka, dan aku dengar yang membuat mereka putus itu… Demak."

" _Maygat_..."

"Malaka jatuh ke tangan Portugis, dan membuat Demak mengalami keuntungan karena kerajaan yang tidak mau mengakui monopoli perdagangan Portugis jadi membuat pelabuhan baru."

"… astagfirullah Demak, udah nikung ternyata masih ada lagi."

Tiba-tiba muncul rotan yang dipukulkan pada betis dua orang tadi. Mereka berteriak kemudian nyengir bersama.

"Menggunjingkan orang itu dosa! Indra aku memaklumi, otak anak itu memang sudah bergeser, tapi kau Banten!"

"Hey, Aceh, otakku tidak bergeser ya!"

"Berisik!"

 **[Sama saja]**

"Astagfirullah, setan di mana-mana." Aceh mengusap dadanya prihatin, ia dan Inderapura sedang ngabuburit sekaligus mencari ta'jil untuk pembuka berbuka nanti. Inderapura yang berjalan di sampingnya mencibir, Aceh berkata seperti tadi tapi matanya sendiri jelalatan kemana-mana.

Inderapura merasa panas. Mungkin ini efek _global warming_.

 _'Lihat orang itu, hobinya menceramahi orang lain tapi dia sendiri suka—'_

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Nggak, aku lihat ada upil sebesar kepalan tangan di mukamu."

"Jatah sahurmu jadi setengah porsi."

"HEY AKU TIDAK TERIMA!"

"HEY AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"

 **[Sedekah]**

Di amplop itu tertulis 'Hamba Allah'. Samudera Pasai mengangguk-angguk, lalu matanya melirik tulisan sebesar bayi amoeba(?) di sudut bawah amplop itu, yang isinya '(Aceh)'.

Kerajaan pendahulu Aceh itu melirik Inderapura yang menahan tawanya di ambang pintu, lalu pada Aceh yang menaikan sebelah alisnya padanya.

"BOCAH TENGIK, KAU PASTI MELAKUKAN SESUATU TERHADAP AMPLOP ITU, KAN? AYO MENGAKU SEBELUM AKU MEMOTONG TANGANMU!"

"ACEH, KITA TIDAK BOLEH SU'UZON."

"KALAU DENGANMU ITU BEDA URUSAN. KEMARI KAU."

Samudra Pasai tidak memperdulikan dua cecunguk itu dan pergi dari sana sambil mengusap-usap jenggotnya dengan wajah bersahaja.

 **[Meme]**

"Perempuan yang bisa ngaji itu cantik, perempuan yang pake kerudung itu manis." Inderapura menjeda kalimatnya. "Pacar kamu perempuan yang bisa ngaji dan pake kerudung? Varokah hidupmu."

Hening. "Kamu ngelawak, 'Ndra?"

"Nggak."

.

"Aku mau beli bakwan, mau nitip gak?"

"Aku mau nitip bak _two_ ."

"Aku bak _three_ ."

"Akan kusuruh Aceh untuk memototng lidah kalian."

"EH JANGAN! JANGAN!"

.

"-varokah hidupmu."

"Bocah, jangan mempelesetkan kata-kata baik seperti itu."

"Tapi dalam tata bahasa Indonesia—edan—berkah memang dibaca barokah, kan?"

"Tadi kau mempelesetkannya menjadi 'varokah', bodoh."

"Hey! Aku tidak bodoh ya."

"Indra," tersenyum kebapakan. "Membuat meme boleh, tapi jangan terlalu kelewatan, ya?"

Anggukan patuh. "Maaf, Mataram."

"KAU MENDENGARKANNYA TAPI KAU MELAWANKU?"

"KAU DAN MATARAM ITU BEDA, WEE."

"BOCAH TENGIK."

.

"Oh, jadi itu namanya meme."

"BANTEN JANGAN NGOMONG JOROK."

"AKU TIDAK BERBICARA KOTOR, ACEH."

"BARUSAN KAU NGOMONG APA, HAH?"

"MEME! MEME ITU BUKAN HAL YANG JOROK."

"AH TELINGAKU, AKU HARUS MANDI JUNUB(?)."

"JANGAN LEBAY DEH."

.

"MEME ITU DIBACA MIM, 'NTEN."

"LHAAA."

 **[Masih]**

"Bentar lagi puasa, dan kita masih jomblo," helaan napas. "Nanti yang bangunin sahur sama yang ngucapin selamat berbuka siapa?"

Decihan kesal. "Jangan lebay, Aceh akan membangunkanmu untuk sahur dan iklan sirup sama iklan biskuit yang ngucapin selamat berbuka buatmu."

"Gamaooooo."

"'Ndra, jijik!"

"YAWDASI."

 **[Pelototoan]**

"Banten, letakkan dulu miniatur pelabuhanmu itu," Aceh berkata. "Tolong ya, kita akan bersih-bersih dan aku tidak mau kau berteriak histeris kalau miniatur itu tersenggol lalu jatuh dan rusak."

Pelototan mata.

Dibalas dengan pelototan mata lagi.

 **[Mataram]**

"Mataram," Inderapura memanggil, Mataram mengangkat kepalanya dari buku sejarah kerajaan Hindu-Buddhanya. "Dulu kau pernah jadi kerajaan Hindu-Buddha, kan?"

Mataram mengangguk, Inderapura menggaruk pipinya canggung. "Aku… aku penasaran dengan sejarah kerajaan Hindu-Buddha, kau tahu aku tidak suka membaca, dan kalau bertanya pada kerajaan Islam lain mereka tampak malas jadi aku…."

Mataram tersenyum. "Duduklah, ini akan jadi cerita yang panjang."

Inderapura tersenyum lebar. "Aku mau dengar tentang hubunganmu dengan Kediri dan Jenggala dulu, boleh?"

"Tentu, aku sudah ingat semuanya," Mataram memiringkan kepalanya saat senyumnya melebar sampai membuat matanya menyipit. Inderapura merona. "Jadi begini awalnya…."

 **[Sama saja] (Lagi)**

Kalau bicara tentang orang asing, kerajaan Islam lebih mengenalnya dari pada kerajaan Hindu-Buddha. Kutai dan yang lainnya terutama Sriwijaya mungkin memang sudah lama berniaga dengan orang asing, tapi Kerajaan Islam merasakan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar jual beli.

Ketika kerajaan islam yang berkuasa, bangsa-bangsa asing yang memiliki niat lain selain berdagang mulai bermunculan.

Mungkin itu yang membuat personifikasi kerajaan islam terlihat lebih dewasa dari kerajaan Hindu-Buddha.

Mungkin.

"INDRA SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN—"

"TAPI ACEH, AKU PENASARAN."

.

"MATARAM, DEMAK BILANG DIA SUKA PADAMU."

"MATARAM, ITU FITNAH."

.

"INDRA, KAU BILANG KAU SEDANG PUASA!"

"EH, AKU LUPA."

.

"BANGUN BANGUN BANGUN! DASAR KERBAU!"

"AH ACEEEEEEH!"

"APA?"

"Nggak."

.

"AAAH KAKEK SAMUDERA PASAAAAI TOLONG AKUUU!"

"TIDAK! JANGAN LINDUNGI DIA, SAMUDERA PASAI!"

"TOLONG AKU KAKEEEEEK!"

"JANGAN!"

"TOLONG AKUUU!"

"JANGAN MAU!"

"TOLONG AKU!"

"JANGAN!"

"Berisik."

"Um, maaf."

.

Ya, hanya mungkin.

 **[Mataram Islam]**

"Namaku…."

"Namamu adalah Mataram Islam, aku Demak."

"Demak?" tersenyum tulus. "Salam kenal."

Satu senyum mekar lagi. "Ya, salam kenal," jeda sejenak. "Kau adalah kerajaan Islam, tolong lanjutkan tugasku dan sebarkan agama Islam seluas mungkin."

Anggukan mengerti. "Aku akan melakukannya."

 **[Medang]**

 _"Anu, Demak. Kemarin siang aku bertemu seorang pemuda yang langsung memelukku dan memanggilku Medang."_

 _"Kau menoleh saat dipanggil Medang?"_

 _Garukan di pipi dengan canggung. "Aku—itu hanya refleks saja. Tahu-tahu badanku sudah bergerak sendiri begitu."_

 _Hening sebentar._

 _"Yang tadi juga, pemuda yang barusan juga mengatakan sesuatu tentang Medang, kan?" jeda sebentar. "Kenapa saat melihatku, pemuda itu terlihat syok?"_

 _Demak diam._

 _"Demak? Dari kemarin juga aku merasa tidak nyaman, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang aku lupakan. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu," helaan napas."Aku sudah sholat seperti yang kamu katakan, tapi perasaan itu tetap ada. Aku juga terus membaca Al-Qur'an dan berdzikir seperti yang kamu anjurkan, tapi perasaan itu tidak kunjung hilang."_

 _Demak merendahkan pandangannya. "Dengar, Mataram," pria itu menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kau kunjungilah perpustakaan Kesultanan ini, dan cari buku bersampul cokelat sebesar ini."_

 _"Untuk apa?"_

 _"Lakukan saja dan baca buku itu." Pria itu menelan ludah ragu, kemudian meyakinkan diri kalau ini yang terbaik. "Setelahnya, kau boleh bertanya apapun padaku."_

 _Mengangguk patuh. "Baiklah."_

Demak berkedip bingung. "Yang barusan itu apa?"

 **[Keris Tegalsambi]**

Kalinyamat berhenti melangkahkan kakinya saat melihat Kalingga memegang sesuatu. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat merasa melihat Ratunya alih-alih Kalingga.

 _'Kenapa kerisnya ada di sini?'_ batin Kalinyamat sambil masuk ke gudang senjata.

"Kalingga?" mendengar namanya disebut, Kalingga yang sedang memperhatikan keris di tangannya mengangkat kepalanya sebentar, lalu kembali melihat-lihat keris itu. Kalinyamat mendekat. "Maaf, itu keris milikku."

"Oh, ini milikmu?" Kalingga menyerahkan keris itu, Kalinyamat menerimanya dengan hati-hati. "Jaga benda penting milikmu, aku melihatnya ada di rak khusus senjata milikku. Aku tidak mengenal senjata itu."

Kalinyamat mengangguk. "Ini," tanpa sadar pria itu tersenyum tipis. "Keris Tegalsambi, milik Retna."

"Ah, Bosmu."

Kalinyamat mengangguk lagi. Kemudian ia tersadar. "Kau tahu kalau dia Bosku?"

"Tentu saja, wanita tersohor sepertinya mana mungkin aku tidak tahu." Kalingga tersenyum miring, Kalinyamat merasa perempuan di hadapannya sangat _badass_ sesaat. " _Rainha de Japara, senhora paderosa e rica_. Wanita kaya dan berkuasa, pernah dilukiskan oleh penulis Portugis Diego de Couto, Benar?"

Kalinyamat memperlebar senyumnya. "Benar sekali, dia wanita yang tegas tetapi berhati lembut…."

Kalingga mengerutkan dahinya saat Kalinyamat tidak kunjung melanjutkan ucapannya. Kalinyamat menggulirkan bola matanya dari keris di tangannya ke bola mata Kalingga yang menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Sepertimu…."

Kalingga merona.

Sriwijaya tidak sengaja lewat dan melihat mereka berdua, keningnya langsung berkerut tidak suka.

 **[Tetapi]**

Selain menjadi orang yang paling fanatik dalam agama, Aceh juga merupakan orang yang paling menguasai agamanya. Dia juga pernah bekerjasama dengan Netherlands untuk mengusir Portugis, hal ini lah yang menjadi salah satu faktor Putra kurang menyukainya.

Putra memang tidak begitu dekat dengan Kerajaan Islam seperti kedekatannya dengan Majapahit dan kawan-kawan _sih_.

Aceh menghisap cerutunya, Putra memperhatikannya dari lantai atas. "Dia sedikit mirip Netherlands, dasar pecandu." Gerutunya lalu pergi dari sana, tapi kemudian ia berhenti melangkah dan menoleh lagi.

 _"Putra, kita tidak bisa membiarkan Rohingya dan Bangladesh terus terombang-ambing di lautan! Mereka saudara kita, saudaraku, mereka muslim sepertiku, aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka tersiksa karena membela agama mereka yang juga agamaku!"_

 _Putra menarik napas. "Tapi keadaan negara kita sendiri sedang tidak begitu stabil, kita punya banyak masalah."_

 _Aceh memukul meja. "Ketika kita memiliki masalah, bukan berarti kita tidak bisa menolong orang lain yang juga memiliki masalah." Pria itu memicingkan mata. "Kau adalah pemuda yang baik, kau tidak akan membiarkan mereka mati satu persatu, kan?"_

 _Putra menggeleng. "Tetap saja…."_

 _Aceh menatapnya tidak percaya, lalu secepat kilat mengubah pandangannya menjadi sorot tegas. "Keputusanku sudah bulat, terserah apa pendapatmu aku akan tetap menolong Rohingya."_

 _"Aceh, kau tidak bisa—"_

 _"Tidak, aku bisa. Rohingya membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menguatkan imannya untuk tetap memeluk agama islam, dan terus menghadapi perlakuan buruk dari orang yang mengusirnya," jeda sebentar. "Dan itu adalah aku."_

 _"Aceh, kau tidak boleh- Aceh, tunggu!"_

 _"Keputusanku sudah bulat, Putra."_

 _"Aceh!"_

 _"Tenang saja, aku akan memakai uangku sendiri untuk menolong mereka."_

 _"Aceh!"_

Putra menghela napas. "Susah ya, tinggal dengan orang-orang keras kepala seperti mereka." katanya sambil tersenyum pasrah.

 **[Untuk Rohingya]**

Aceh menelan ludahnya. Ia membutuhkan uang untuk membantu Rohingya, dan jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Maka…

"Ayo lelangkan batu safir ini."

"Tapi Aceh," pria itu berkata. "Itu batu favoritmu."

Aceh menggeleng, walau hatinya berteriak mengiyakan. "Batu ini hanyalah harta yang dititipkan padaku, kita harus menggunakannya untuk menolong saudara kita." Katanya menegaskan.

Pria tadi mengangguk saja, dalam hati memuji Aceh karena rela mengorbankan benda miliknya.

"Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, tenang saja." katanya pada akhirnya. Aceh meliriknya dan tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih."

 **[Kalikali]**

"—kepala Arya Panangsang itu benar-benar digunakan untuk keset oleh Nyi Ratu Kalinyamat, dan darahnya digunakan untuk keramas. Setelah puas, kepala Arya Panangsang dibuang ke sebuah kolam yang terdapat di Desa Mantingan…."

Kalinyamat mengelap kacamatanya dengan santai, lalu memakainya dan menatap Kalingga yang sedang membaca biografi bosnya. Kalingga terlihat kagum sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Bosmu tahu caranya menjadi wanita yang dihormati orang-orang." Katanya memuji, meski pun sedikit ngeri di bagian yang menyatakan Bos Kalinyamat itu keramas dengan darah manusia. Kalingga meletakkan buku itu kembali ke tempatnya di salah satu rak perpustakaan Putra.

Kalinyamat mengangguk. "Aku dengar Bosmu juga terkenal sebagai Ratu yang tegas," jeda sebentar. "Aku rasa wanita Jepara tidak boleh dianggap remeh."

Kalingga menyeringai bangga. Lagi-lagi Kalinyamat merasa detakan jantungnya semakin cepat. "Kau tidak boleh menganggap remeh semua wanita, tidak peduli dari mana asalnya." Ralat Kalingga. Kalinyamat menganggguk paham.

Mereka tidak menyadari Sriwijaya yang menggerutukan hal seperti "Bosku jauh lebih hebat darinya!" atau Majapahit yang menyeringai puas melihat Sriwijaya melipat wajahnya kesal.

 **[Anak-anak]**

"Aku dengar puasa tahun ini akan jadi yang paling lama," helaan napas. "Sekitar 15 jam katanya, aaaaah." Lanjutnya putus asa.

Banten melirik Inderapura yang berguling-guling tidak jelas di lantai ruang keluarga. Mereka berdua sedang melakukan hal yang tidak berguna dengan menonton televisi yang bahkan mereka tidak tahu sedang menayangkan apa karena tidak mereka tonton. Kalau Aceh atau Demak (atau Mataram juga) ada di sini, televisinya pasti sudah dimatikan sambil berkata:

 _"Kalian mau Putra ngamuk karena tagihan listrik membengkak lagi?" kurang lebih seperti itu._

"Benarkah? Wah, malasnya…." Banten merespon tidak kalah putus asa. Pemuda yang tingginya hanya beda tiga senti dengan Inderapura itu ikut-ikutan berbaring tidak jauh dari Inderapura, siang ini sangat panas dan kipas angin mati. Tangan Banten sendiri sudah pegal dipakai untuk mengipasi diri dengan kipas, benda itu tergeletak tak jauh dari Banten.

"Bagaimana rasanya kalau suhu di sini sama seperti di India, ya?" tanya Inderapura yang sudah berhenti berguling-guling. Banten mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak tahu, alhamdulillah di sini tidak sepanas di sana."

Inderapura tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju. "Alhamdulillah ya."

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Mataram dan Aceh sedang memperhatikan dua orang itu dari lantai atas. Mataram melirik Aceh dan tersenyum seperti biasa. "Lihat? Inderapura sudah besar, Aceh. Kamu hanya perlu percaya sedikit padanya."

Aceh terkekeh. "Bagiku dia tetap anak-anak, Mataram."

"Iya ya, bagiku sampai sekarang Kediri dan Jenggala juga tetap seperti anak-anak."

Aceh berbalik menjauh. "Itulah orang tua, Mataram."

 **[Kilas Balik]**

Kediri ingat dengan sangat jelas, saat kabar Demak runtuh dan muncul kerajaan baru bernama Kerajaan Mataram Islam di tahun 1586 sampai ke gendang telinganya, ia merasa dadanya meledak bahagia.

Ia bahagia, ia senang dan sedikit tidak percaya. Ia merasa bisa mendaki gunung tertinggi di Nusantara dan meneriakkan nama sosok yang ia anggap ayah dengan sekuat tenaga.

Dan ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya agar tidak berlari ke tempat di mana Mataram berada. Mengabaikan teriakan Jenggala yang kesal karena ditinggal membersihkan rumah seorang diri. Dengan buru-buru ia mengambil kantong uang di kamarnya dan menaiki kuda. Sepanjang perjalanan itu, senyum lebar tidak lepas dari wajah manisnya. Dia sangat senang. Kediri bahkan sudah menyiapkan kata-kata dan makian untuk Mataram nanti.

Kediri sangat ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dan memeluk Mataram saat ini juga.

Setelah menempuh jarak yang lumayan jauh, akhirnya ia sampai di tempat Mataram. Dan ia melihat punggung 'ayahnya' itu.

Kediri meneriakkan nama Mataram dan pria tinggi berpakaian serba putih itu berbalik, Kediri segera berlari mendekatinya dan memeluknya. Mataram mengusap punggungnya dan bertanya kenapa ia menangis.

Kediri menangis tapi senyum bahagia belum lepas dari wajahnya. Sampai ketika ia sudah tenang dan Mataram bertanya.

"Anda siapa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tidak terduga itu, Kediri merasa perutnya dihantam sesuatu yang tidak terlihat, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Mataram menatapnya dengan bingung. Kemudian ia mendengar suara pria yang meneriakan nama Mataram, yang membuat Mataram berbalik dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Demak? Tunggu sebentar, tadi aku sedang melihat…."

Kediri tidak bisa mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Mataram. Ia hanya memandangi punggung Mataram yang berjalan menjauh tanpa menoleh padanya lagi.

"Kenapa Tuan tidak mengenalku?" bisiknya lemah.

Mataram tersentak, tanpa sadar ia melamun saat sedang membaca buku Fikih di kamarnya. Kemudian tanpa perlu diperintah, Mataram kembali mengingat salah satu adegan saat anak-anaknya (Mataram terlalu menyayangi Kediri dan Jenggala sampai menganggap dua nak nakal itu sebagai anaknya) masih kecil.

 _"Lihat, Medang! Aku bisa memanah sepertimu!"_

 _Mataram Kuno tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Kediri dengan sayang, tak berselang lama terdengar suara lesatan anak panah lain. Kediri dan Mataram Kuno melirik anak panah Kediri yang terbelah dua, ada anak panah lain yang menancap di tempatnya dan membelah anak panah pertama._

 _Kediri ber-wah kagum._

 _"Aku bisa lebih baik darimu~" Jenggala tersenyum menyebalkan, Kediri merengut kesal dan kembali melepaskan anak panah yang lain ke tempat yang sama._

 _Tapi gagal. Anak panahnya justru menancap satu jengkal di bawah panah pertama dan kedua._

 _Jenggala tertawa puas. Mata Kediri memanas, meskipun malas mengakuinya Jenggala adalah pemanah yang lebih hebat darinya. Tapi ia akan terus belajar untuk melampaui kakaknya itu! Dia tidak akan kalah darinya._

 _"Dasar payah, memanah begitu saja tidak bisa."_

 _Sungguh, bisakah kakaknya tidak membuat Kediri kesal satu hari saja?_

 _Kediri hampir saja meneteskan air matanya karena kesal, dia tidak boleh melukai kakaknya hanya karena merasa dikalahkan, 'Karena itu bukanlah tindakan seorang laki-laki sejati.' Begitu kata Medang. Ya, Kediri hampir saja akan menangis tetapi Mataram Kuno menghentikannya dengan sebuah kalimat._

 _"Jenggala melakukan itu supaya kamu terus belajar lebih keras dan mengalahkannya." Bisiknya tanpa sepengetahuan Jenggala yang sudah pergi dari halaman istana. Kediri menatap Mataram Kuno dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Mataram Kuno tersenyum lagi dan mengusap kepalanya. "Dia mau kamu menjadi pemanah yang hebat, dan itu adalah caranya menyemangatimu."_

 _Kediri berkedip beberapa kali, lalu mengusap matanya yang berair. Mataram masih tersenyum._

 _"Dia kakak yang baik, ya?"_

Mataram menutup bukunya, fix , ia kangen dua anak nakalnya.

 **[Tidak]**

"Demak."

Demak menoleh saat namanya disebut oleh Inderapura. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Inderapura menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Maukah kau menceritakan bagaimana Mataram pertama kali bertemu dengan dua kerajaan Hindu-Buddha yang namanya Kediri dan Jenggala?" pintanya ragu.

Demak tidak langsung menjawab.

 _"Namamu Demak, benar?" Jenggala menatap Demak dari atas sampai bawah. "Kau tidak gerah memakai pakaian seperti itu? Lupakan. Mana Medang—maksudku, Mataram?"_

 _Demak mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Pemuda di depannya ini tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya dan menanyakan Mataram, tanpa salam atau perkenalan terlebih dahulu. Tidak sopan. Tipe orang yang sangat dibenci Demak._

 _"Siapa kau?" Demak bertanya. Jenggala mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka. "Untuk apa mencari Mataram?"_

 _"Itu bukan urusanmu."_

 _"Ah, kau salah satu kerajaan Hindu-Buddha yang sudah runtuh ya?"_

 _"Kau sendiri adalah kerajaan yang sudah runtuh."_

 _"Jaga mulutmu."_

 _"Sebenarnya aku malas bicara denganmu, tapi di mana Mataram?" Jenggala menyipitkan matanya. Demak yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa senti juga menyipitkan mata. "Jawab aku, aku tidak mau berlama-lama ada di sini."_

 _"Tunggu, aku mengenalmu," bukannya menjawab, Demak malah memperhatikan wajah Jenggala. "Kau mirip dengan pemuda yang kemarin siang ada di halaman rumahku, sambil memeluk Mataram dengan wajah menjijikan." Kata Demak saat sadar kalau pemuda di depannya mirip dengan pemuda tadi siang yang ia lihat sedang memeluk Mataram di halaman belakang Istana, Demak sempat melihat wajahnya._

 _"Sebentar sebentar," Jenggala tersenyum menyeramkan. "Siapa yang kau sebut menjijikan itu, pria beruban?"_

 _Urat di kening Demak menonjol keluar saat Jenggala menyebutnya pria beruban. "Siapa pula yang kau sebut pria beruban, bocah yang tidak tahu sopan santun?"_

 _"Jangan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan. Atau kau sudah terlalu tua sampai tidak bisa mengingat jawaban dari pertanyaanku, hah?"_

 _"Jaga mulutmu anak muda."_

 _"Beruban."_

 _"Aku bilang jaga mulutmu!"_

 _"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"_

 _"Mana sopan santunmu!? Hormatlah kepada yang lebih tua!"_

 _"Aku hanya menghormati orang yang pantas dihormati! Jawab saja pertanyaanku, apa susahnya?" Jenggala menggemeletukkan giginya kesal. Karena inilah ia tidak mau Kediri bertemu dengan kerajaan Islam yang membuat kerajaan Hindu-Buddha sepertinya runtuh, tidak ada yang boleh menghina adiknya kecuali dirinya. "Katakan di mana Mataram? Aku mau bicara padanya."_

 _Demak mendengus. "Jangan harap kau bisa menginjakkan kaki kotormu ke rumahku yang suci."_

 _"Rumahmu? Permisi, kau merupakan kerajaan yang sudah runtuh dan ini adalah rumah Mataram," Jenggala mencibir. "Mana pria itu? Mataram! Keluar kau! Aku mau bicara!" teriaknya._

 _Demak melotot marah. "Jangan berteriak! Anak-anakku sedang mengaji!"_

 _Jenggala balas melotot. "Peduli setan dengan itu, aku mau bertemu Mataram!"_

 _"Kau—"_

 _"Ada apa ini? Demak dan… siapa ini?" Mataram muncul dari belakang Demak. Demak menoleh dan Jenggala terbelalak saat melihat Mataram Islam._

 _'Dia… benar-benar mirip Medang.'_

 _"Apa teriakan tadi terdengar sampai ke dalam?" Demak bertanya, Mataram mengangguk. Demak membuang napas kesal. "Hah, memalukan." Rutuknya._

 _Mataram memperhatikan Jenggala yang menatapnya dengan sorot terkejut. Mataram mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Ada yang salah denganku, anak muda?" tanyanya._

 _Jenggala menggeleng. Rasanya ia bisa memahami, kenapa Kediri bisa sangat tersiksa kemarin. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan ekspresi kebapakan Medang dan sifat Medang yang selalu memanjakan mereka. Mereka sudah terbiasa mendengar nada lembut dan halus dari pita suara Medang saat berbicara pada mereka._

 _Maka saat Mataram bertanya dengan nada seperti itu, maka saat Mataram melihat mereka dengan sorot mata seperti itu._

 _Jenggala dan Kediri akan merasa kehilangan._

 _Jenggala berbalik tiba-tiba dan pergi dari sana tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa._

 _Demak menghela napas kesal dan mengusap dadanya meminta agar bisa disabarkan untuk menghadapi orang-orang seperti Jenggala yang menurutnya tidak memiliki sopan santun. Mataram sendiri masih memasang wajah kebingungan. Pria itu masih memperhatikan jalan yang digunakan Jenggala untuk menjauhi mereka._

"Demak?"

Demak kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia melirik Inderapura yang menatapnya menunggu jawaban, maka dengan mantap Demak menjawab.

"Tidak."

"Oh, ayolaaaaah!"

 **[Prasasti]**

"Kalau begitu, Mataram Kuno punya prasasti?"

Mataram mengangguk atas pertanyaan Inderapura. Inderapura mengusa dagunya, tampak berpikir. "Aku selalu penasaran dengan prasasti, kerajaan Islam tidak memiliki prasasti, ya?"

Mataram kembali mengangguk. "Anggap saja karena Kerajaan Islam tumbuh di zaman yang lumayan modern. Berbeda dengan zaman dulu, ah, terkadang aku merindukan saat-saat dihadiahi prasasti oleh para Brahmana."

"Dihadiahi?"

Mataram lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Dulu kebanyakan prasastiku dan kerajaan Hindu-Buddha yang lainnya memiliki prasasti hasil pemberian para pemeluk Hindu-Buddha yang datang dari luar negeri, atau bentuk terima kasih pemuka agama dalam dan luar negeri. Nah, dari prasasti itulah orang-orang zaman sekarang mempelajari sejarah kami."

Inderapura ber—oh panjang sambil menganguk-angguk paham

"Selanjutnya…." Penjelasan Mataram masih berlanjut.

 **[Pertanyaan]**

"—Pasai dan Malaka adalah tempat di mana tongkat estafet Islamisasi dimulai. Pengaruh Pasai kemudian diwarisi oleh Aceh Darussalam. Sedangkan Johor tidak pernah bisa melupakan jasa Palembang dalam mengislamkannya. Demikian pula Sulu dan Mangindanao akan selalu mengingat Johor sebagai pengirim Islam ke wilayahnya.

"Sementara itu Minangkabau akan selalu mengingat Malaka sebagai pengirim Islam dan tak pernah melupakan Aceh sebagai peletak tradisi surau di Ulakan. Sebaliknya Pahang akan selalu megingat pendatang dari Minangkabau yang telah membawa Islam. Peranan para perantau dan penyiar agama Islam dari Minangkabau juga akan selalu diingat dalam tradisi Luwu dan Gowa Tallo…."

Mataram memperhatikan Inderapura yang membaca salah satu buku miliknya. Ya, setelah mempertimbangkan semuanya dalam waktu yang lama Inderapura akhirnya mau membaca dengan syarat Mataram harus menemaninya kalau-kalau dia mulai merasa muak dengan tulisan dan membutuhkan penjelasan langsung.

Inderapura mengangkat wajahnya dari bacaannya. Ia menatap Mataram yang memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah yang seolah mengatakan: 'Iya, anakku sayang, mau bertanya apa pada ayah?'

Ah, Inderapura dan imajinasinya.

"Yang mau aku tanyakan adalah," Inderapura melirik buku di pangkuannya lagi sebentar. "Siapa itu Johor?"

Mataram memaksakan senyum meskipun ia tidak bisa menahan _sweat drop_ nya.

 **[PHO]**

"Eh, Indra, waktu itu kau tidak sempat melanjutkannya, kan?"

"Melanjutkan apa?"

"Itu, yang tentang Demak jadi PHO antara Pajajaran dan Portugis. Tunggu, yang benar itu antara Malaka dengan Portugis, kan?"

"Oh, yang itu. Sebenarnya Malaka tidak pacaran dengan Portugis, sih, dan Demak sendiri tujuannya itu hanya mau mengusir Portugis supaya para pedagang berubah haluan ke pelabuhan-pelabuhannya."

"Sial, kau membuatku berdosa karena sudah berpikiran buruk tentang Demak."

"Lha? Maaf maaf."

"Ya ya ya, sebagai gantinya kau harus jelaskan lagi."

"Hah, kau ini. Begini, sejak zamannya Aceh juga sudah banyak kerajaan Islam yang ingin mengusir Portugis dari Malaka karena kurang menyukainya."

"Lalu lalu?"

"Portugis baru angkat kaki saat ditendang oleh VOC, Malaka juga runtuh oleh VOC."

"… haaah."

"Kenapa?"

"Setelah mendengar VOC, aku jadi tidak berminat untuk mendengar kelanjutannya."

"Lha kok—oh, iya. Pertemuan pertama kalian tidak begitu bagus ya."

"Hm, aku masih ingat wajah angkuh orang Belanda itu saat berdiskusi tentang perdagangan denganku. Ah, aku jadi ingin menendang mukanya."

"Wih, sabar Banten, sabar."

"Dia juga yang menyebabkan kerajaanku runtuh, haaah! Karena _Devide et impera_ nya kerajaanku mengalami keretakkan dan raja-raja setelah Sultan Agung Tirtayasa menjadi raja yang lemah."

"Banten."

"Hmmm?"

"Jangan baper."

"… sial."

 **[Banten Girang]**

"—pada awalnya Banten dikenal dengan nama Banten Girang yang merupakan bagian dari Kerajaan Sunda." Inderapura berhenti membaca, lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Banten yang sedang menonton televisi sambil _ngemil_ dengan pandangan menghina.

Banten menoleh dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Banten Girang," Inderapura menyebutkan namanya sambil nyengir menyebalkan, wajah Banten memerah. "WHAHAHAHAHA BANTEN GIRANG, NAMAMU SEPERTI TANTE GIRANG SAJA. WHAHAHAHAHAH."

"INDRA, DIAM!"

"BANTEN GIRAAANG~ BANTEN GIRAAANG~"

"INDRAAAAA BERISIK!"

"BAAAAAN~ TEEEEEEN~ GIIIII~ RAAAAANG~"

"AKU BILANG DIAM!"

"BANTEN GI— BANTEN ADUH ADUH ADUDUDUDUDUDUDUH!"

"NGOMONG ITU LAGI DAN KAU GAK AKAN BISA JALAN SEMINGGU!"

"ADUDUDUDUDUH IYA IYAAAA!"

"Huh."

Manyun. "Banten."

"Apa?"

"BANTEN GIRANG!"

"INDRA! JANGAN LARI KAU HEH!"

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **[Tidak Sendiri]**

Aceh sedang mengusap jenggotnya dengan wajah jumawa di halaman belakang, saat kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa Inderapura menghampirinya dan bertanya.

"Dulu kau yang membawa Islam ke Papua?"

"Tarik napas dulu, terburu-buru itu ciri-ciri setan. Dasar anak setan."

"Heeeeey! Kata-katamu menyakitkan tahu."

"Hmm, ya ya ya."

Inderapura manyun, Aceh meliriknya tidak tertarik. "Tadi kau tanya apa?" tanyanya watados.

Inderapura tersenyum mengerikan, dia kesal. Tapi kemudian memilih untuk menghela napas saja. "Tadi aku tanya, kau yang membawa Islam ke Papua?"

Aceh mengangguk. "Tapi bukan hanya aku, ada orang Arab asli juga yang menyebarkannya ke sana."

Inderapura ber-oh dan mengangguk-angguk paham. Aceh menatapnya heran dan bertanya. "Dari kemarin aku melihatmu membaca, dan sekarang kau menanyakan hal seperti ini. Ada apa? Apa yang sudah terjadi?"

Inderapura tersenyum atas pertanyaan Aceh. "Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya mau belajar supaya tidak kau sebut bodoh lagi."

Mendengar jawaban Inderapura yang diluar dugaannya, Aceh tertegun sebentar. Kemudian menyeringai menyebalkan. "Bagus, belajar lagi sana." Usirnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan.

Inderpura berdecih kesal, lalu pergi dari sana setelah memeletkan lidahnya. Tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi, perkataan Aceh membuatnya menoleh sebentar.

"Jika ada yang mau kau tanyakan lagi, jangan sungkan bertanya padaku."

Inderapura tersenyum.

 **[Serambi Mekah]**

"Jadi yang memiliki julukan Serambi Mekah itu bukan Aceh saja?"

Aceh mengangguk atas pertanyaan Inderapura. "Julukan Serambi Mekah itu diberikan untuk Samudera Pasai, Malaka dan Aceh. Maka saat kau mempelesetkannya menjadi Surabi Mekah, aku kurang suka. Itu sama saja menghina Samudera Pasai dan Malaka, aku menghormati mereka berdua."

Inderapura menggaruk pipinya canggung, ia merundukkan kepala dan berkata. "Maafkan aku."

Aceh tersenyum maklum dan menepuk kepala Inderapura dengan rotan, hanya pukulan pelan dan main-main yang didasari oleh kasih sayang. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu," katanya. "Kau mau tanya apa lagi?"

 **[Perang Padri]**

Putra menatap judul buku yang ada di tangannya dengan miris. Perang Padri, salah satu perang yang memakan banyak waktu, jiwa dan harta. Salah satu perang yang mulai menyadarkannya kalau Netherlands itu bukan orang baik-baik.

Nah, tuh kan, Putra baper. Baru liat judul buku dia langsung baper, duh, ini tidak sehat untuknya.

"Itu buku apa, Putra?" Inderapura yang melihat Putra buru-buru mendekati pemuda itu. "Perang Padri? Oh, yang di Sumatera Barat itu, ya?" tanyanya saat melihat judul buku itu. Putra mengangguk.

Inderapura melirik wajah Putra untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi pemuda itu. Wajah Putra terlihat biasa saja, tapi Inderapura yakin isi kepalanya sedang tidak biasa-biasa saja.

"Putra," Inderapura menepuk bahu pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik itu dengan pelan. "Itu masa lalu, aku yakin tidak ada orang yang menginginkan perang terjadi. Bahkan para kompeni itu."

Putra mengangkat bahu cuek, lalu meletakkan buku itu di meja begitu saja. Detik berikutnya, Putra sudah tidak ada di perpustakaan itu.

 **[Perang Padri #2]**

"Perang Padri itu perang saudara, ya? Yang awalnya karena para Ulama ingin menjauhkan Kaum Adat dari hal-hal yang mengundang dosa."

Inderapura mengangguk atas pertanyaan Banten. "Karena itu lah, Putra sering jadi baper kalau disinggung masalah Perang ini." Katanya menjelaskan.

"Kok namanya perang Padri? Padahal itu kan perang antara ulama dengan kaum Adat. Ulama lho, bukan pendeta. Masa mereka tidak tahu? Dari yang sudah aku baca, orang-orang Belanda itu juga pada akhirnya ikut campur dalam perang itu, kan? Kaum Adat dan kaum Padri yang tadinya saling menyerang jadi bersatu dan melawan Belanda." diam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan dengan malas. "Lalu Belanda menang, hah."

Inderapura mengangkat bahu, Banten memperhatikanya dan menunggu jawaban. "Anggap saja kompeni itu tidak tahu sebutan untuk tokoh agama Islam, mereka tahunya perang di Sumatera Barat itu perang antara tokoh agama dengan kaum Adat, dan satu-satunya tokoh agama yang mereka tahu mungkin hanya Pendeta."

"Dan," Inderapura mengangkat bahu lagi. "Sayangnya yang menuliskan kejadian-kejadian penting dan bersejarah kita dulu itu orang-orang luar, termasuk Belanda. Jadi… sudah terlanjur, ya sudahlah."

Banten mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia tidak bertanya lagi karena tampaknya Inderapura sendiri juga kurang suka pembahasannya.

Yah, seperti itu.

 **[Tetap]**

"Belakangan ini Aceh dan Indra jarang cekcok, ya?"

Samudera Pasai melirik Mataram yang barusan berbicara. Mereka berdua sedang minum teh bersama di halaman belakang rumah Putra, sambil melihat pemandangan yang indah berupa bunga-bungaan yang ditanam dan dirawat oleh semuanya, meski pun kadang ada kunti atau temannya yang lain yang lewat di depan mereka.

Ini masih sore, belum magrib, tapi makhluk-makhluk itu sudah sibuk persiapan untuk _hang out_ di malam hari.

Samudera Pasai mengangguk-angguk, ia menyeruput teh manisnya sedikit dengan gaya bapak-bapak. Masih panas rupanya. "Kau belum terlalu mengenal mereka, Mataram."

Kening Mataram berkerut. "Eh?"

Samudra Pasai meletakkan cangkirnya dan mengusap jenggot putihnya, matanya menatap langit dengan sorot menerawang. Mataram _sweat drop_ , Samudera Pasai memang yang paling tahu bagaimana caranya terlihat menjadi pria berumur yang berwibawa. "Dulu mereka juga pernah akur seperti ini."

"Wah, lalu?"

"Tidak lama setelahnya aku melihat Aceh berniat menyunat Indra dengan golok."

Mataram tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau lihat saja, kedamaian(?) ini tidak akan berlangsung lama."

"Tapi—"

"BOCAH KEPARAT, KEMARI KAU!"

"APA SALAHKU, ACEH?"

"SALAHMU ITU BANYAK! KAU HIDUP SAJA SUDAH MERUPAKAN KESALAHAN!"

"ACEH KAU JAHAAAAT!"

"JANGAN LARI!"

"AAAAAAH KAKEK SAMUDRA PASAAAAAI TOLONG AKUUUU!"

"Kali ini kenapa lagi?"

"AKU CUMA TANYA WARNA PELANGI ITU APA SAJA DAN ACEH LANGSUNG MENGACUNGKAN GOLOK PADAKUUUU!"

"DIA BERBOHONG, SAMUDERA PASAI!"

"TIDAK KOOOOK!"

"KAU! KALAU KAU LAKI-LAKI SEJATI(?) JANGAN BERSEMBUNYI DI BELAKANG PUNGGUNG SAMUDERA PASAI!"

"DAN KEMUDIAN KAU BISA MEMBUNUHKU, TIDAK, TERIMA KASIH."

"CK, INDRA!"

"AKU TUH GAK BISA DIGINIIN, ACEH."

"… Entah kenapa rasanya aku kenal dengan kalimat barusan."

"Itu salah satu meme."

"Jangan ngomong jorok!"

"TAPI AKU BILANGNYA MIM, ACEH! MIM! BUKAN MEME! KAMU AJA YANG MESUM!"

"KAU BILANG AKU MESUM? KAU BILANG AKU MESUM ?"

"IYA! KEMARIN SAJA SAAT MENCARI TA'JIL DI JALAN MATAMU JELALATAN KE SANA-SINI!"

"Wah, wah, Aceh."

"Samudera Pasai, jangan percaya!"

"AKU JUJUR LHO KEK."

"Ya, aku juga tahu seperti apa sebenarnya Aceh itu."

"Samudera Pasai, jangan membelanya!"

"Weee~ Kakek mendukungku~"

"Ajkfdnf!$ ##% &!"

Mataram tersenyum manis. Ia sayang keluarganya.

 **Saya kolaps xD ternyata BBF ini banyak banget _typo_ nyaaaa, heuheuheuheu. Saya masih belum bisa mbuka ffn dari laptop buat _update_ BBF :")))) jadinya saya kumpulin di lapak saya yang ini dulu ya hiks.**

 **Penuh cinta,**

 ** Bosondeicus**


End file.
